


Привидение

by KimKanejae



Category: Winner (Band), iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: AU, M/M, Mysticism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 12:57:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14044752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimKanejae/pseuds/KimKanejae
Summary: В жизни Чживона происходит слишком много необъяснимых вещей.





	Привидение

**Author's Note:**

> написано для WTF K-Pop 2018 на спецквест.

Чживону четыре, и он очень хочет ходить в бассейн. Он говорит об этом родителям, и те решают для надёжности отправить на первое занятие с ним старшего брата. Судя по яркой улыбке Чжиуна, тот только рад такой возможности. Мама отвозит их к спортивному центру к самому открытию, где они внезапно встречаются с друзьями Чживона.

Из раздевалки Чживон выбегает первым — ему буквально не терпится скорее окунуться в воду. Но около бортика неожиданно скользко, он теряет равновесие и падает в бассейн. Он неплохо плавает, но сейчас паника оказывается сильнее и заставляет забыть об этом: он беспорядочно машет руками и ногами, пытается сделать вдох, и в итоге только захлёбывается, кашляя и глотая ещё больше воды. Силы быстро покидают его, он вытягивает руки вверх в слабой надежде на спасение, и через пару мгновений почти сдаётся.

Почти — потому что в последний момент, когда в груди уже всё словно горит, его хватают и достают из воды.

Человек, вытащивший его, несильно стучит по его спине.

— Ты как? — спрашивает спаситель низким и мягким голосом.

Чживон лишь слабо кивает головой. Он ещё не отошёл от произошедшего, горло жжёт, и сказать что-либо в ответ становится очень сложной задачей. Но он думает, что не поблагодарить будет невежливо.

— Спасибо, — выдавливает из себя Чживон.

Парень проводит рукой по его волосам и что-то говорит, но слов Чживон разобрать не может: только вышедшие из раздевалки друзья и брат заглушают всё своими криками.

— Чживон-а, ты чего такой бледный? — беспокоится Чжиун, подходя ближе.

— Я чуть не утонул, но меня спас вон тот крутой хён! — оживляется Чживон, показывая рукой себе за спину.

— Но ведь там никого нет, — недоверчиво замечает Сынюн.

Чживон оборачивается и, действительно, никого нет. Куда же исчез его спаситель?

— Но он правда здесь был! Я с ним даже разговаривал! — уверяет Чживон, обиженно надувая щёки.

— Может он просто уже убежал? — предполагает Юнхён.

— Скорее всего, Юнхён прав. — Чжиун кивает головой, а после кладёт руку на плечо Чживона и уводит к скамейкам у стены.

— Сегодня ты в воду ни ногой, — строго говорит он, но почти сразу улыбается. — Зато ты можешь быть судьёй в наших играх, идёт?

В итоге Чживон ходит возле бассейна на безопасном от бортиков расстоянии, чтобы не упасть снова, кричит друзьям, когда те нарушают правила и даже бросается в них надувным мячиком.

А в следующие походы Чживон осторожен и не бежит сломя голову к воде. Родители записывают его в младшую группу, и на занятиях он внимательно слушает тренера и усердно трудится.

История со спасителем теряется среди новых ярких воспоминаний, сменяющих друг друга с огромной скоростью, и постепенно забывается.

Пока через четыре года, играя с одноклассниками на перемене, Чживон не спотыкается на лестнице. В стороне слышится крик Ханбина, Чживон отчаянно пытается устоять и не упасть, как вдруг его кто-то ловит за руку. А когда Чживон приходит в себя и поднимает взгляд — видит человека из бассейна.

В этот момент подбегает Ханбин и благодарит этого парня за то, что спас его «невнимательного лучшего друга».

Глаза незнакомца расширяются от удивления, но спустя мгновение он улыбается и говорит:«Будьте оба осторожнее в будущем», хлопает по плечу Чживона и уходит, незаметно сливаясь с толпой учеников.

— Ханбин-а, ты тоже его видел? — первым делом спрашивает Чживон. Потому что если «да», то этот парень — _чёрт, Чживон не спросил, как его зовут,_ — не выдумка.

— Ну да. С ним что-то не так? — Ханбин выглядит растерянным. 

Чживон рассказывает про почти забытый случай в бассейне, и Ханбин удивляется.

— Но что он делал в нашей школе? Он не похож на ученика, — нахмурившись, замечает Ханбин.

— Он выглядел точь-в-точь, как тогда. — Чживон закусывает губу и потерянно смотрит на друга.

— Тебе было четыре года, хён. Тебе могло показаться, ты ведь не успел толком его разглядеть. — Ханбин кладёт руку ему на плечо и несильно сжимает. — Пойдём уже на занятия, скоро звонок.

Чживон кивает и бредёт в сторону своего класса, задумавшись над словами Ханбина.

Логического объяснения происходящему Чживон не находит даже спустя годы, а его мистический спаситель, как назло, больше не показывается.

Зато в шестнадцать он понимает, что Минхо (он наконец-то узнаёт его имя) появляется только тогда, когда Чживону грозит опасность. Ведь третья встреча с ним — произошедшая неделю назад, когда Чживона чуть не сбила машина — уже не кажется случайностью. И тогда он, теперь специально, находит приключение на свою голову — очень уж ненадёжно выглядит заброшенное здание на окраине города, куда приехал Чживон. Того и гляди, скоро оно совсем развалится.

А Минхо в буквальном смысле появляется из воздуха прямо перед входом в дом.

— О, хён! — Чживон улыбается и приветливо машет рукой. Минхо его радости, судя по выражению лица, явно не разделяет.

— И для чего ты сюда пришёл? Здесь опасно, — устало говорит Минхо, глядя в глаза Чживону.

— Тебя увидеть, — невинно отвечает Чживон, взмахивая рукой. — Ты ведь можешь показываться только когда мне что-то угрожает?

Минхо смотрит на него удивлёнными глазами, поджимает губы, и мотает головой:

— Я могу приходить когда захочу.

— Тогда делай это чаще, — вдруг произносит Чживон.

Он и сам до конца не осознаёт, почему просит о подобном. Просто ему любопытно и почему-то тянет к этому человеку — может виноваты детские воспоминания о спасениях, а может дело и вовсе в чём-то другом.

— Зачем это тебе? У тебя ведь и так много знакомых. — Минхо скрещивает руки на груди и прислоняется боком к стене.

— Ты крутой, — с широкой улыбкой говорит Чживон. — Было бы здорово с тобой подружиться.

Минхо тяжело вздыхает.

— Но ты же ничего обо мне не знаешь, Чживон-а. — Взгляд Минхо словно пронизывает насквозь, но Чживон не чувствует из-за этого неловкости или напряжённости. Наоборот, он расслабляется, убирает руки в карманы жакета и смотрит в ответ не менее пристально.

— Ты не человек, — выдаёт он первое, о чём давно думал. — Ты появляешься из ниоткуда, спасаешь меня — а, может и ещё кого-то, — и потом исчезаешь, словно тебя и не было. Значит ты кто-то вроде мага? Говорю же, это круто. 

Минхо в ответ фыркает и качает головой:

— Ты правда веришь в магов? — спрашивает он, и продолжает после утвердительного кивка. — Спешу тебя расстроить — их не существует. В этом мире, по крайней мере.

— Но если ты не маг, то кто?

Словно сомневаясь в ответе, Минхо хмурится и закусывает губу. А после произносит короткое «призрак» и непринуждённо пожимает плечами.

То есть, он сказал, что магов не существует, являясь при этом призраком. Как будто одно другого намного лучше.

— Ясно, — только и произносит Чживон.

Минхо выгибает бровь.

— И всё? Не будет воплей ужаса, вопросов и просьб доказать правдивость моих слов?

— А зачем они? — удивляется Чживон. — Я тебе верю.

— Ты не должен доверять призракам, Чживон, — строго произносит Минхо, отталкиваясь от стены и подходя ближе. — Они двуличные, коварные и, зачастую, ничего не делают просто так.

— А я доверяю _тебе,_ — серьёзно говорит Чживон.

И тут Минхо резко его обнимает.

— Наивный ребёнок, — он тяжело вздыхает. — Призраки остаются человечными лишь до определённого момента. Однажды настанет день, когда я потеряю последнюю частицу прошлого себя, и тогда всё может плохо закончится. Я не знаю, когда именно это произойдёт: каждому отведено разное время. Я могу сколько угодно спасать тебя от других призраков, которые и стоят за всеми несчастными случаями. Но если ты будешь рядом в тот момент, когда это случится, то уберечь от самого себя — я вряд ли смогу. Тебе опасно находиться возле меня.

— Ты не можешь знать наверняка, хён. — Чживон обнимает Минхо в ответ. — Это может случиться и через десять лет, а может и через сто. Если ты боишься причинить мне вред, то нужно просто найти способ, чтобы я мог защитить себя сам.

— Почему ты так упрямо хочешь со мной общаться? — спрашивает Минхо, отстраняясь и глядя в глаза.

— Если честно, то я и сам не знаю. — Чживон пожимает плечами и ярко улыбается.

Ответ на вопрос Минхо появляется через несколько лет, когда Чживон достаёт всех своих друзей постоянными рассказами о «мистическом и таинственном Минхо-хёне». Точнее, ответ на вопрос ему даёт Донхёк, когда в один из вечеров Чживон зовёт их с Ханбином к себе.

— Чживон-хён просто влюбился, — перебивает Донхёк очередной его монолог, не отвлекаясь при этом от видео-игры. — Это единственное логическое объяснение тому, что ты без умолку болтаешь о нём.

Кинуть в него хотя бы подушкой у Чживона не поднимается рука: да и, к тому же, это абсолютно бессмысленно, ведь тот сидит за Ханбином, положив голову ему на плечо. Потому что Чживон неожиданно понимает, что Донхёк прав.

— Бро, ты чего не споришь? На тебя это не похоже. — Ханбин ставит игру на паузу, поворачивает голову в его сторону и внимательно смотрит. — Только не говори, что это правда. Он же призрак.

А вот теперь Чживон всё же бросается подушкой. В Ханбина. Потому что это был даже не его секрет, а Минхо.

— В смысле? — удивляется Донхёк, переводя взгляд с Ханбина на Чживона и обратно.

— В прямом. Минхо-хён — призрак. Не бойся, он абсолютно безопасен. — Чживон облегчённо вздыхает, глядя как недоверчивое выражение лица Донхёка сменяется на привычную улыбку.

Ладно, Донхёк воспринял эту новость спокойно.

В отличие от его старшего сводного брата — Джину, — который узнаёт обо всём спустя полтора года.

Чживон считает, что после всех необъяснимых вещей в его жизни, которые, так или иначе, связаны с одним человеком, его сложно удивить. Но Джину это удаётся.

Своим громким криком. Потому что молчаливый Ким Джину всегда старается не издавать лишнего шума.

Пару дней назад Ханбин предложил Чживону поехать вместе на термальные источники в выходные, и он просто не мог отказаться. Времяпровождение с друзьями всегда было для него очень важно.

Они приезжают в Инчхон в пятницу вечером и идут раскладывать вещи в заранее забронированных номерах.

(Нет, Ханбин правда заказал по двухместному номеру себе с Донхёком и Сынюну с Джину, а Чживона оставил страдать от одиночества и скуки в одноместном? Лучший друг ещё, называется!)

Когда Чживон переодевается и уже собирается выходить к друзьям, то даже через стену слышит голос Джину, зовущего на помощь:

— Сынюн-а! Спаси! Тут призрак!

С противоположной стороны до Чживона доносится смех Ханбина и Донхёка, а в его собственной комнате показывается виновник произошедшего.

Минхо теперь появляется в его жизни тогда, когда ему взбредёт в голову. Чаще всего он делает это прямо перед Ханбином, который каждый раз подпрыгивает на месте от неожиданности ( _мне нравится его реакция, не осуждай меня за это, Чживон-а_ ), но, видимо, сейчас его целью стал Джину.

— Обязательно было Джину-хёна пугать, хён? — Чживон складывает руки на груди, но улыбается.

— Я не удержался, извини. — Минхо строит такое невинное выражение лица, что сразу же оказывается прощён. — И за это тоже.

Что Минхо имеет в виду Чживон понимает только когда тот растворяется в воздухе, а в номер забегает Сынюн, за ним следует Джину, а Ханбин и Донхёк остаются стоять в дверях.

— Что за шум? — спрашивает Чживон, разыгрывая недоумение.

— Джину-хён сказал, что к тебе в комнату залетело привидение, — отвечает Сынюн, но в следующее мгновение его глаза расширяются, а сам он машет руками. — Чживон-а, ты только не двигайся… За тобой кто-то стоит.

_Ладно, Минхо-хён, я понял, что тебе было мало просто напугать Джину-хёна._

Чживон делает вид, что ему страшно, но когда его плеча касаются, вместо воплей «помогите», он начинает смеяться.

— Кажется, пора их познакомить, — произносит Донхёк, повиснув на Ханбине и махнув в сторону Сынюна и Джину.

— Сынюн-хён, Джину-хён, это Минхо-хён, и он призрак, — Чживон пожимает плечами, будто говорит о том, что небо голубое, а трава — зелёная. — Минхо-хён, тебе, я думаю, их представлять не нужно.

Сынюн смотрит на него с недоверием, а Джину подходит к Сынюну ближе и хватается за его руку. На Минхо Джину даже глаз не поднимает.

— Хён, я не знал, что ты в свои двадцать пять боишься призраков. — Улыбается Чживон, глядя на Джину.

— А я не знал, что ты в свои двадцать один встречаешься с призраком. Это вообще законно? — огрызается Джину, по-прежнему стоя за спиной Сынюна.

Чживон тут же краснеет:

— Хён! Мы не... 

— Вполне законно, — перебивает его Минхо, наваливаясь на Чживона со спины, и скрещивает руки у него на груди.

— Эй, ты мне не рассказывал о том, что ты всё же признался ему, — обиженно бубнит Ханбин, а Донхёк несильно пинает его в бок.

Чживон громко вздыхает.

_Спасибо, Ким Ханбин, ты сдал меня со всеми потрохами._

— А вот с этого момента поподробнее, — просит Минхо и хитро щурится.

Отлично, теперь Чживона ждёт серьёзный разговор с Минхо. А ведь ещё нужно успокоить Джину и объяснить им с Сынюном всё по порядку. Правда, это следовало сделать давным-давно, ещё когда обо всём узнал Донхёк.

Не так Чживон представлял себе выходные.


End file.
